


Mistress

by Ghoulette



Series: A Chance of a Lifetime [1]
Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: F/M, plot heavy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 09:19:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11078625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghoulette/pseuds/Ghoulette
Summary: A random accident leads to a chance meeting.





	Mistress

Chapter 1 

 

After a four hour drive to the arena to see her favorite band, we find our heroine standing in line with the rest of the congregation. The past three hours have flown by. The folks around her have shared fellowship, hijinks and the other fun that happens when a crowd of fans wait inline for the doors to open. 

The setting sun provides a beautiful back drop for the upcoming Ritual. Looking west, she can feel a light breeze across her face. The wind also carries the faint smell of incense. It seems to curl its way inside of her causing butterflies near the pit of her stomach. In the back of her mind she also knows He is near.

Lost in her own little world, slight movement draws her attention across the parking lot to the area where the tour busses reside. She watches a lone figure exit one of them. He is dressed in tight black jeans, a black hoodie with the hood pulled up and black combat boots. Instantly, she knows it is him, Papa. Rather than point him out to the other fans in line, she chooses to keep it to herself and watch him saunter across the parking lot towards the stage door. He walks slowly but with purpose. On the breeze, she can barely hear he is singing to himself. Finally, she figures out what song it is. Christina Aguilera's You are Beautiful.

Not exactly the sort of song she expected to hear him singing. She smiles to herself and ends up starting to hum it to quietly to herself.

 

Chapter 2  
Papa 

On board the tour bus he glances out the window and sees that the sun is beginning to set. Knowing that the doors will be opening soon he slips on his hoodie and pulls the hood up over his head. Though he loves mingleing with fans, he hoped the hood was enough to keep them from noticing him walking to the stage door. He was in a semi-shitty mood and didn't really want to speak with anyone...but he knew that there was always a chance someone would know it was him and then he would later feel bad it he didn't acknowledge them. 

Exiting the bus, he pauses to slyly glance towards the line of people waiting to get inside the arena. He had an uneasy feeling that something was going to happen tonight, but he did not have a clue what it might be. Ignoring his gut, he began to walk towards the stage door while warming up his voice. Since he was far enough away from everyone, he started to sing one of his guilty pleasures, an old Christina Aguilera song called You Are Beautiful. As he walks, singing to himself, he keeps glancing at the crowd still not shaking the feeling in the bottom of his stomach. 

He pauses again, just past the edge of the building where he is mostly hidden from the fans in line. Peering around the corner, towards the crowds direction he thinks, 'Maybe tonight will surprise me.' Leaving his thoughts, he takes a moment to watch the sunset. As it drops below the horizon he sees a faint star. Making a little wish to himself, he turns and enters the building. 

Chapter 3

A cheer from the crowd, draws her attention away from him and towards the front doors. The doors have been blown and people are slowly starting to make their way into the venue. The VIPs first followed by the special upsell tickets, that allowed early entrance for a hefty price. As the queue slowly moves toward the door, our Herione's husband leans over and asks "Getting excited?' She grinned in response.

He knew that she has been excited since the opportunity to see Ghost opening for Iron Maiden had presented itself months ago. In the end, last night's show was just a warm up to tonight, their first full Ritual. Soon they reached the door and then the race was on. Knowing that everyone who had been in front of her were already inside, didn't give our Herione much hope of getting up to the rail but that didn't stop her from giving it all that she could.

She took off for the stairs that lead down to the floor of the areas. Taking the stairs two at a time she was soon on the floor and sprinting to the stage. Her husband was running behind her and trying to keep up.

 

Chapter 4 

 

On the floor of the arena, the sound and lighting techs were running their usual pre-show routine. Part of this was watching the crowd enter and the usual conversations took place. To the outside world, it kind of resembled a couple of old farts sitting at a bus stop checking out the old ladies.

"Hey, check out the rack on that one" the lighting tech said as he adjusted something on his light board. The sound tech looked up from his board and replied "Nice. Wow, I'd like to get a hand full of that ass!" Both men chuckled and continued their routine. Neither one of them really noticed our hereoine enter the floor area.

Wearing her blackest jeans, a black hoodie, covered with band patches, and black boots, she ran down the stairs. Once she hit the floor she was off and running towards the right side of the stage. She knew from watching videos of the shows that He came to that side of the stage many more times. Plus, the right side was also Fire Ghoul's side. He was much more charismatic than the new Aether Ghoul. The new guy seemed to spend much more time jumping off the monitors and windmilling than actually interacting with the crowd. He wasn't anywhere close in comparison to Omega, in either looks or charm. 

Both Fire and Papa would interact with the crowd. Sometimes pointing to people or actually reaching out and touching them. Fire seemed to throw more picks into the audience from that area too. Plus as a bonus, tiny Water Ghoul seemed to come to that side of the stage regularly also. She lovingly called him Baby Groot, after seeing a live video for Square Hammer. In the beginning of it Water is in silhouette because of the lights on Papa. In this particular video, Water was totally rocking out the bass line but all your hereoine can see is a head banging, foot stomping Baby Groot in a classic rockstar pose. Once she saw that, she could not unsee it.

Our heroine continues running across the floor, focusing on the area in front of the stage and not on the cords on the floor, in front of her. The tip of her shoe nudges under a bundle of them causing her to start falling forward. Her arms start flailing in an attempt to regain her upright position. Since grace was not part of her character, she only managed to land face first on the floor. Had she been playing baseball, she would have had a great slide into home base and would have most definitely been safe.

One of the stage techs looked up just in time to see it all happen. He cringes seeing her impact. He was positive that she was going to need some sort of medical attention. Grabbing his radio, he calls security and asked them to send the medical personnel down to his location where he could then direct them to where she was.

As he finishes the radio call, he watches our heroine get to her feet. He could see and hear that she was using the F word in excess- among other cuss words. Some of the combinations made him think 'Papa would be so proud.' At one point the gentleman with her tried to see if she was okay. Her response was to flip him off and continue gripping the left side of her face. A couple of seconds later, the tech watched as she took off running towards the stage again. shaking his head he went back to his sound check.

As she ran, each step caused the stings of a million bees to explode in her face. She pushed through, ignoring the pain and continued to run. Finally, gripping the barrier, she caught her breath. Now no longer distracted, the pain was back in full force. Reaching up to touch her face she felt, the now softball sized, lump on her cheek. Even though she was in pain, her dream had come true as she was standing on the rail right in front of the right side of the stage. Had her mouth not looked like a Picasso, she would have smiled.

Her husband looked over and could see the smile in her eyes. He also noticed her death grip on the rail. Reaching out to touch her shoulder, he was able to get a good look at the swelling on the side of her face. Making note that her jaw also seemed to be shifted to the right, his eyes widened with concern 'Oh my! Are you okay?' asking in a worried tone. She replied by shaking her head yes and made an attempt to talk. As soon as she moved her mouth, she was over come again with pain. He knows that she is stubborn and would not want to go to the hospital but he asks the question anyway. 'Do you want to go to the hospital? 

Emphatically, she shakes her head no and points to the ground. He knows that means 'hell no! I am staying right here!' Reaching out he embraces her before kissing her gently on the forehead. 'Okay, we will stay.' Her heart swells and the pain melts into the back of her mind.

Moments after our heroine reached the rail, medical personnel arrived on the floor near the stage techs. They discuss what they saw and point out where our heroine is standing at the front of the stage. With the needed directions and a description of who they are looking for, the EMTs make their way down to the pit area in the front of the stage. Slowly they make their way into the left side of the pit and start to move across it. Stopping in front of our heroine, the first EMT taps her on the shoulder in attempt to get her attention. As she turns, he has to suppress a wince from showing on his face. Something was seriously wrong with her jaw. He could see it was shifted to the right side and very swollen. He was willing to bet that she had dislocated it.

'Ma'am, you appear to need medical attention, would you please come with us' the EMT asks. Our crooked faced heroine starts shaking her head 'NO! NO! NO!' while pointing to the ground. The second EMT joins the conversation with 'but ma'am you are hurt.' Still shaking her head no, she sees that they are joined by a police office. Motioning to him for a piece of paper and a pen, he reaches into his pocket. Withdrawing a small note pad and pen he passs them to her. She take the notebook and furiously writes 'I am not moving from this spot! I have waited far to long to see this band. I ask that you give me an ice pack and then leave as I am refusing further medical treatment.'

As she passes the notebook and pen back to the officer, she starts shaking her head no and pointing to the floor again. The office reads what she wrote to the EMT's. They shake their heads and start to try to convince her to come with them again. Seeing this, her husband says 'You might as well save your breath as once she has her mind set, she ain't moving. Trust me, I have been married to her for 14 years. She is stubborn as they come.'

The cop chuckles, 'sounds like you are married to my wife.' Still chuckling, he looks at the EMT's and shrugs. Looking back at her he asks 'Are you sure about this?' Again she shakes her head, this time shaking it yes, while pointing to the ground. The taller of the two EMT's says, 'Unfortunately, we are unable to give you an ice pack as that would be considered medical treatment. Since you are refusing that, all I can say is that I am sorry. Should you change your mind, please ask a member of security to radio us.' With that he picked up his bags and they head back the way they had come.

Our heroine starts to smile but is reminded of the pain. She grips her face and tries to relax the muscles. Thinking to herself, 'well, this is going to go down as one hell of a memory.' Shaking her head she continues, 'Tomorrow is going to seriously suck balls!'

Chapter 5

Once backstage, the EMTs, police officer and Ghost's tour manager discuss what they felt had happened and the options that they had. The tour manager says 'Well, we really would prefer if you didn't make a scene and force her to leave the spot that she is at. I don't feel it would look good for the band.' As he spoke he rubbed his chin in thought. Continuing, 'Didn't you say she was refusing medical assistance? I wonder if Papa could get her back stage? Give me a few to talk to him.'

Walking away from the medical team, the tour manager approaches Papa's dressing room. Knowing he is in a shitty mood, he prepares himself to be told to fuck off. Knocking lightly on the door, he takes a deep breath and waits. Soon the door opens and he sees Papa's displeasure. 

'Papa, I am sorry to bother you but we have a situation and need your help.' Waiting for the repercussions and finds none, he continues. 'There is a woman in the front row who fell while running to the stage and appears to have dislocated her jaw.' Seeing Papa tense up, he expects the yelling to start any moment. Pushing through he says, 'The EMT's have already tried to get her to come in for medical attention but she is refusing saying that she has waited too long to see you.' Papa tilts his head listening. 'Would you possibly go out and see if you can get her to come with you so we can at least get her some ice?'

Sighing heavily, Papa lowers his head and says 'Well, I can't really leave her there can I? Fine I'll go get her. If I get recognized I am going to be pissed' His tour manager notes the aggravation in his voice but breathes a sign of relief that he didn't get his ass chewed out.

Grabbing his hoodie. Papa heads toward the entrance to the pit. Stopping along the way, he asks one of the guitar techs to borrow his baseball cap. Putting it on he pulls it down as far as he can and again pulls the hood up. Thinking to himself, 'please do not let anyone recognize me' as he heads down the stairs and enters the pit.

She does not notice the lone figure dressed in all black. As he approaches he thinks to himself, 'what the hell am I going to do if she has already refused medical treatment from a cop and two different EMT's? Seriously, I love my fans but come on!' Feeling a bit annoyed and worried that someone might figure out that it is him, he approaches her.

With her hand tightly gripping the parade barrier, she is lost in her own thoughts. Slowly, she comes back to reality when she feels his ungloved hand over hers. She turns and sees the lone figure in black. Leaning forward until he sure that he can look up and see her but his hood will block everyone else's view, He slowly looks up, sees her take a deep breath and blush as she recognizes who is standing in front of her. He sees her jaw and the lump on the side of her face, and tries not to cringe. 'Oh fuck that has to hurt' runs through his mind.

He squeezes her hand and pulls closer to her. His lips are now so close that she can hear him take a breath and the breeze from him exhaling flutters across her cheek. He whispers in her ear ever so quietly. 'Gheuleh, I heard what happened and I am worried. You look like you are in pain. Please come with me so I can at least get you some ice?' Making a note to himself that she smells really good he waits for her answer.

'Holy shit on a cracker!' she thinks to herself. 'The man himself is right in front of me!' Looking into his emerald eyes all she can see is concern and worry. Either he is a damn good actor or this is really sincere. Her heart skips a beat as she stares into his eyes, slowly shaking her head yes while signing okay with her free hand. At that point, he could have got her to do anything. She was under his spell.

Looking to her right, she motions to her wedding ring and then points to her the gentleman with her. His green eyes show understanding and he motions for him to come also. She then looks at the barrier and looks at him. She motions to get him to move out of the way. He stands there tilting his head in that special ghoul sort of way as he doesn't understand. Since her sign language left something to be desired, she pulls her hand away from his and gently reaches out to touch his waist. Feeling his solid muscular form, she tries to not blush again and resists the urge to touch him more. Slowly she pushes him to the side so he is standing in front of her husband. Upon seeing her blush and bite her lip, he looks down and smiles thinking to himself, 'It's nice to know that I can still make the girls cream their jeans just by being dense!'

Once he is moved out of the way, she easily steps over the parade barrier. Her long legs easily reach the floor on either side. Peering out from under the bill of his hat, he purses his lips while slowly exhaling. His thoughts are not pure in any way shape of form. Damn for being a big curvy girl she moves like a cat.' Swallowing a little moan, he notices her forever long legs. At this point she was now straddling the barrier with one leg on either side of it. The next thought through his head kind of caught him off guard. 'Hmm, she kind of moves like my wife too.' Which only lead him to imagining his wife straddling his face.

Shaking off his dirty thoughts, he reaches out and takes her arm, supporting her so that she could swing her other leg over the barrier and be fully on his side of it. Once next to him, she motions for her husband to climb over the barrier. Our figure dressed in black notices that though he is not as graceful as she is- probably because he is a couple of inches shorter than her, still he climbs over with relative ease.

He also notices that he has striking blue eyes. They remind him of his friend and former lead guitarist, Omega. Where Omega was tall and thin, this guy is much shorter and built like a brick shit house. As her husband finishes climbing over the barrier, our mystery man turns to take another look at our heroine. At first glance she appears to be very ordinary. Further investigation shows that she is really quite beautiful. Not in a head turning way but in more of a classic beauty way. Her eyes are brown but looking closer they are in fact many different colors. Light brown, hazel, green with little specks of dark blue and gold. He had never seen eyes so unique. 'Hmm, I could get lost in those,' he thinks to himself.

Further noticing her chin length golden brown hair that is flowing in gentle waves around her face. It only seemed to enhance her eyes. Taking in the rest of her face he thinks, 'Wow she is really beautiful.' By now both our heroine and her husband were standing waiting for him to move. Grabbing her hand, he starts to lead them back through the pit towards the safety of backstage. Silently praying that they get there without having anyone recognize him. Moving quickly, keeping his head down, he makes strides toward the safety of the curtains.

Following behind him, she finds herself staring at his ass. 'Hmmm, that IS the same ass as in the Papaganda videos and it is as nice in person as it is there.' That thought only lead her mind to the end of the Year Zero video. It was a good thing that the folks around her could not read her mind and it was even better that she didn't have a dick because it would be standing at full attention.

Passing behind the curtain to backstage, he sighs in relief. They had made it without anyone recognizing him. The backstage area is filled with commotion as people went to and fro getting things ready for the show. Pushing back his hoodie, he removes the cap and gives his short hair a bit of a toss and then runs his fingers through it. Passing the baseball cap to a guitar tech, he turns and grabs our heroine's hand. 'Come with me,' motioning for her husband to follow. He leads them to his dressing room. Once inside, he closes the door. Its closer creates a bit of an oasis from the cacophony of bring backstage. 

Looking around the room I see a couple of couches, Papa's costumes, a spread of food, tubs of beer, and other stuff. Papa leads her over to a young girl who is sitting at a table coloring. She appears to be around 10 years old. Looking up at him she smiles, her long blonde hair framing her face. With a twinkle in her green eyes she says, 'Hi Daddy!' As soon as she says that, I could see she has his eyes. She was going to be a very attractive young lady and he was going to have his hands full fending off the suitors.

Chapter 6

'Lilly, these are our new friends...um sorry, I did not get your names.' As I am currently not capable of speaking without pain, my husband says 'This is my wife, Eve and I am Shawn. Very nice to meet you Lilly.' Papa smiles, 'Lilly, Eve has hurt herself and needs something cold to put on it. Would you please pass her one of those bottles from the tub behind you?' He motions to the beer filled tubs. 

As Lilly turns around, Shawn resumes talking, 'Thank you for trying to help her,' sounding a bit annoyed, 'Unfortunately, she is kind of stubborn.' Papa raises an eyebrow and replies with a chuckle, 'Kind of stubborn? She must be Norwegian.' Playfully he winks at me with a glimmer in his eyes. Now also smiling, Shawn says, 'Seriously, it's worse. She is a little Norwegian with a shit ton of Irish.' 

''Dude! I feel for you. I bet you run in the other direction when she is pissed off at you.' Papa quips and they stand there laughing and talking like I am not even there. Glaring at them, I promptly flip both of them off while rolling my eyes at them.

In unison, both of them reply 'Flag went up, you had better get that.' Now roaring with laughter and high fiving each other they start discussing the finer points of ice fishing. I would have never took Papa for a fisherman. Turning I see Lilly holding a bottle out to me, I take it, try to say thank you and press it gently to my swollen face. Leaving the boys to discuss fishing, I head for the couch near where she has resumed coloring. 

The bottle on my face is cold enough to offer a bit of relief as the throbbing subsides, I lean back and close my eyes. Sitting there quietly trying to digest what just happened. Never in a million years did I see myself sitting in Papa's dressing room with the two hottest men I know. 

Pulling me out of my thoughts, a small voice asks me 'Do you want to color?' She is so cute. I nod my head yes and move over to the table she is at. Grabbing a piece of her paper, I write 'Just a moment, I have to ask your Daddy something.' I show it to Lilly and she replies, 'Ok' and goes back to her coloring. I continue to write, 'Do you have any pain killers like Tylenol, Advil etc?' As I am standing up, I pat her on the head and walk over to where the boys are. Holding up my sign I clear my throat to get their attention.

I watch them both read the sign. 'Oh yeah, I bet you could use some of those.' Papa says while he reaches over and starts digging in his bag. He produces a few bottles. 'What's your poison? I also have a few Vicodin if you want them too.' Looking over his selection, I grab the Tylenol and the Advil. Shawn tells him, 'She says Vicodin doesn't really do anything for her. Says she will be still in pain but just not give a shit about it.' I point at him, nod my head yes. Still holding the beer, I use my wedding ring to open it. Ever so gently I put the pills in my mouth and take a long pull of the beer. 

As I am swallowing, I hear and feel a huge popping noise. Immediately, I am in pain. Both men jump to grab my arms to support me. Standing up and making all sorts of noise, I try to cuss without moving my mouth. Under different circumstances this would have been funny to watch. Papa leans in, 'Holy shit! Was that your jaw?' 

I shake my head yes and keep mumbling swear words. Once the pain is manageable. I grab another sheet of paper and write 'I am positive my jaw is dislocated.' As I show it to them, I get a glimpse of myself in the mirror. Grabbing the paper again, I write, 'I might have an idea.' Holding my finger up to tell them to give me a second. I write, 'Papa, I need your help. We have to get someone to punch me.' As they read my note, both of them look at each other. I can tell that neither of them wants to be the one that has to do it and I am not going to put them in that position. I write, 'No, I won't let either of you do it.' Grabbing Papa by the hand, I pull him out of the dressing room. Shawn and Lilly follow us out and stand back watching the spectacle in front of them.

Chapter 7

Making motions that he is to talk for me. He yells out, 'Hey everyone, shut up!' Now looking at me, he starts to explain. 'This is Eve and she needs someone here to help her. She fell on the way to the stage and as you can see, she jacked up her mouth.' He continues shifting his weight, 'She has asked me to come out here and ask for someone to punch her.' The crowd laughs uneasily.

Papa continues, 'I am serious you can read the paper she wrote it on, she says her jaw is dislocated and she wants someone to punch her to realign it.' I hold up the paper so the crowd can see what I wrote. He continues, 'She drug me out here because she won't let me, her husband or anyone in the band do it.' I nod my head yes.

A gentleman in the front of the crowd raises his hand, 'How are we supposed to know that she won't try to press charges against us? Say that we beat the shit out of her or something?' Papa replies, 'Good question'. Now looking at me he waits for an answer. On the paper I scrawl, 'Officer, I am doing this of my own free will and do not hold any of these individuals at fault. Will you please vouch that my admission on this piece of paper is enough for you to not allow me or anyone to press any sort of charges and to hold no one but myself liable for these actions?'

I hand the piece of paper to Papa who reads it out loud while looking at the office also standing in the crowd. The Officer replies, 'Yes Ma'am I will accept this and not allow any charges to be brought against anyone who partakes in what you are asking them, of your own free will, to do.' Papa looks at the man who asked the question, 'will this suffice for you?' The man shakes his head yes. Continuing Papa asks, 'Now that you know she won't press any sort of charges, will one of you step up and do what she asks?' 

Slowly, a well built man comes forward and says, 'I'll do it.' I sign thank you to him and then go back to my piece of paper. Seeing a large mountain of a man in the crowd, I write 'Hey mountain man, I need you to be my rock. Please step up here.' Papa reads the paper and says, 'Tank she says, I need you to be my rock. Please step up here. By the way, she also gave you a new nickname. You shall now be called Mountain Man.' The crowd laughs and Papa smiles at him.

Tank starts to step forward with a look of sheer terror. I am positive his brain was saying 'Dude, what the fuck is she going to have you do if the other guy is punching her.' Once both men are there I look at Tank and write, 'Tank, I need you to make sure I don't fall down. You are going to play the part of my shock absorber.' I pass the paper to him and as he reads it, I can see him relax a bit. Showing the paper to Papa and to the other gentleman, they nod in acknowledgement.

I continue to write, 'What's your name?' and show it to the other guy. He replies, 'Mike ma'am.' I go back to my paper and describe that I need him to hit me on the corner of my lower jaw and that I believe it will push it back in to correct alignment. He reads it and nervously nods in response. I write, 'this is about how hard I need you to hit me.' I show him the paper and then make him hold out his hand. Then I physically show him an example and hit his hand. He says 'Yes, ma'am I'll do my best.'

I turn to see another large man in the crowd. I look to Papa and point at him...then doing my strong man flexing muscles impressing. Papa laughs in understanding, 'Jake, your assistance please.' On my paper I write, 'Jake, I need you to keep my husband in that dressing room. Do not let him out even if you have to sit on him. Can I count on you to play bouncer and keep him in there?' Jake says, 'Yes, ma'am' and starts to head to the dressing room.

After again writing on the paper I walk to where Shawn is standing. I hold up the paper and tell Shawn, 'I need you to go into the dressing room and put on my headphones.' He sees what I am writing and says 'but, but.' Cutting him off, I write 'Please go in there. I never want you to ever see a man hitting me. If you are in there, I won't have to worry that you have to relive what you saw. Please, I love you and I can't let you see this.'

He reads what I write and embraces me in a bear hug. Kissing me on the forehead he says, 'As you wish.' Slowly, he heads toward the dressing room with his head hanging down. I see him look back at me, with worry on his face. I make a heart sign with my hands over my heart and blow him a kiss, knowing that not being able to help me is killing him.

I turn to Lilly who is standing next to her dad. I go over to her and write, 'Lilly, I also do not want you to see this as a man should never hit a woman. Would you please go with Shawn and put your headphones on too? I promise I will be ok but I don't want you to see this.' After she is done reading she looks up at me, her big green eyes are filled with tears. I reach out and hug her tightly while stroking her head. Pulling back, I manage to mumble, 'Shhhh, it will be ok, I promise.' She hugs me again, then her dad, and then goes into the dressing room. Once inside, Jake closes the door.

I take my position in between Tank and Mike, I write 'Someone needs to count to three.' Showing Tank, he reads it out loud. Papa steps forward, 'I'll do it.' In an attempt to be supportive he reaches out and squeezes my arm, the concern on his face is evident. Taking my position, I brace myself against Tank, he places a hand on my neck and another on the top of my head. I stand as still as possible and make every attempt to relax. Motioning ok to Papa, he begins to count.

'One, Two, thr'.....Wham! Mike squarely delivers his blow. Squeezing my eyes shut, I see sparks on the inside of my eyes and soon the pain hits. Bending over, I am now cussing again as well as stomping my feet. Ever so slowly, the pain becomes manageable and I stand up. Gently, I attempt to open my mouth. To my surprise, having a stranger punch me actually worked. I could open my mount with relatively little pain. I slowly smile and the crowd starts cheering.

Quickly, forgetting about them, I turn to see Mike, his eyes filled with tears. I reach up and place my arms around him. Hugging him I say, 'Thank you Mike, thank you. I sincerely hope you never have to hit a woman again.' Hearing that makes him squeeze me harder and choke back a sob. I stroke his back and tell him thank you again. Putting my hands on either side of his face, I look into his eyes and ask, 'Shh, I am ok because of you actions.' Using my thumbs to wipe away his tears, I ask, 'Are you okay?' He shakes his head yes and I hug him again, whispering 'thank you' where only he can hear it. I kiss him on the cheek and ask, 'you sure you are okay' He nods yes, hugs me again and says, 'I just need a minute.' 

Knowing he is ok, I turn my attention to Tank. Being that he towered a good foot over me, I have to look up and motion him to come down to my level. The next thing I know, he embraces me and picks me up so I am at his eye lever. Smiling, I reach out hug him and also kiss him on the cheek. 'Thank you for being my rock.' He smiles and hugs me before placing me back on the ground. 'Girl, you have bigger balls then any of us guys here. Remind me not to piss you off!' 

Mike chimes in with 'No shit!' between laughs. Smiling, I look at him and Tank, 'I'll make sure to give you a head start before I start chasing your asses down.' Still smiling, I look over at Papa. He has moved away from us and backed into the shadows, his hooded eyes glowing intensely. I cannot even to begin to describe the look in his eyes but it was beyond hot. Taking a step towards him, a tap on my shoulder distracts me. I turn to find Bartender Ghoul lining up shots of Fireball Whiskey. He motions to Mike, Tank and I that the shots are for us. The three of us grab a glass and I raise mine for a toast. 'Here's to none of us ever needing to do that again!'

Looking back at the Ghoul, standing with his hands behind his back with his head tilted in that adorable Ghoul way, I see it is actually Fire. 'Thank you Fire, I appreciate it. Would you please join me in a celebratory shot.' He nods enthusiastically and pours us shots. We raise our glasses and I see him put his pinky out. As our glasses touch I hear him say 'Clink!' I can only smile. A ghoul who has seen and remembers a line from one of my favorite movies. Though he will never be Alpha, this Ghoul just earned a place in my heart. Swoon!

Remembering Shawn, Lilly and Jake, I say to Fire, 'you might want to get a couple more of those ready.' Looking around, I see that Papa is no where to be seen. I head to the dressing room to release Shawn from his prison. Knocking on the door, 'Jake they can come out now. Everything is better.' Grinning Jake slowly opens the door and I am soon bum-rushed by both Shawn and Lilly. Smiling I hug them both and say to Jake, 'Thank you I really appreciate it.' He grins and goes back to his usual duties.

'You are ok right?' Shawn asks concerned. I reply, 'Yep, I am good now. A little pain but I can deal with it.' I can see the tension leave his face. Lilly hugs me hard. 'I was so worried about you.' she say. I wrap my arms around her and hug her back. Taking a finger I lift her chin up so I can look in her eyes, 'See I told you I would be ok.' I hug her and kiss her on the top of her head.

Leading Shawn over to where Fire has poured shots. He smiles, looking at Fire he says, 'You have no idea how much I need this!' Fire laughs, 'hey I watched it. Your wife has much bigger balls than I do!' Looking at him, I can see the smile in his eyes. Looking around I still don't see Papa. 'Hey you two,' I say to Shawn and Lilly, 'I need to go find your dad. You guys ok on your own for a bit?' They both shake their heads yes and head off to look around. I walk back to Fire, who is still standing there waiting. 'Could I please have two more, I need to go find your fearless leader.' 

Chuckling, he pours two more shots and leans in towards me. 'Check the room thing that is kind of under and behind the stage. I think I saw him go that way.' As he pulls back I can tell he is grinning like a loon and that he has beautiful eyes. Thinking to myself, 'what the hell is it with beautiful eyes and this band.' Now, I am the one grinning like a loon. 'Thanks again, Ben,' using his real name. He bows to me and puts his hand over his heart.

Chapter 8  
Papa's View

Standing back from them, I watch as she steps between Mike and Tank. Leaning into Tank's body, she guides his hands to where they will support her head and neck. Though her back is towards me, I can see her take a deep breath and relax her body. Her hand raises giving me the ok to start counting. My heart feels like it is going to jump out of my chest. Taking a breath, I start counting. One, two, 'please let her be okay,' I think as the word three escapes my lips.

Everything seems to be moving in slow motion. I see Mike pull back and release his punch. He hits her exactly where she requested him to. As the impact ripples through her body, I see Tank tense as he attempts to absorb the force from the blow. She suddenly bends at the waist and starts swearing. Both Mike and Tank take a step back as she stomps her feet and throws her arms around. Slowly, she stands up and I watch the crowd break into cheers. Taking that to mean it worked, I breath a sigh of relief.

She turns towards Mike. Wrapping her arms around him, I can see that she is entirely focused on him. Reading her lips, she tells him thank you and whispers something in his ear. Whatever she said causes him to convulse and release a sob. She kisses him on the cheek causing him to hug her hard while burying his face in her neck. She pulls back slightly and places her hands on either side of his face. In a way, I feel my watching their intimate moment is almost an invasion of their privacy. Stepping back into the shadows, I can't take my eyes off of her.

With her hands on his face, I watch as she uses her thumbs to wipe away his tears. She tells him again, thank you and asks him if he is ok. He nods and appears to say something like, yes but I need a minute. She hugs him again. When she loosens her embrace, she asks him again, 'you sure you are ok?' again he nods.

Watching her put him first and make sure he is ok, is the most erotic thing I have seen in a long time. I realize that I am extremely turned on. Feeling my cock twitch, I suddenly feel completely exposed. Quietly, I slip away, unnoticed. Heading to the room where I change costumes, I find myself thinking, 'I wonder if she is the one.' 

I enter the room made by hanging black curtains from the stage. Sitting down in the chair, I find myself worrying if I should ask her and if I do, how to ask her.....then I remember her husband. Suddenly, more worries enter my mind. Hearing footsteps distracts my from my thoughts. Holding my breath, I hear her ask, 'Papa?' I see her hand slowly opening the curtain. 'Yes, Gheuleh, I respond quietly. 'Are you ok?' she asks with concern. My heart is now going a million beats a minute. Reaching out, I take the shot glass from her and pull her into my sanctuary. p>

Chapter 9

Carefully carrying the shots, I head off to explore the area that Fire told me to check. I am hidden by the risers that comprise the stage so the audience can't see me. About half way across I come to an area covered with black curtains, essentially making a small room. 'Papa?' I ask, while slowly opening the curtain. I hear a quiet, 'Yes, Gheuleh.' Hearing his small voice makes me feel as I am disturbing him. 

'Are you okay?' I ask as I am not sure something is wrong or if he just doesn't want to be disturbed. Taking the shots from my hand, he pulls me into his space. There are little white Christmas lights circling the ceiling of the space. Looking around I see a small table with a chair. Standing in front of him, I look into his eyes. Expecting to see that the events of the evening have had an effect on him, my breath hitches when I see him. Instead of pain or worries in his eyes, I see that they are still glowing lustfully.

He raises his shot glass and says, 'Gheuleh, I am happy to see your idea worked. Please raise your glass with me.' His voice is different than earlier, much more seductive and gravelly. Definetly enough to make a girl take notice. The butterflies in my stomach are now back back. I raise my glass and clink his. 'Slainte' I say and we both toss back the shots.

Looking at him, I ask again, 'Are you okay?' For a second, he looks me in the eye but quickly looks down at the floor. I reach out to him and put my hand on his forearm, 'Hey, hey what's wrong?' I get zero response, he just keeps looking at the floor. I notice he is slightly trembling. 'Did I do something? Come on, talk to me?' He still quietly stands there but I do see him take a big breath and sigh. 

Genuinely concerned, I reach over and set my shot glass on the table. With my hand free, I reach out and gently touch his face. Lifting his face so I can see his eyes. I see there are so many emotions there. Not truely knowing what he is feeling, I embrace him and stroke his hair, 'Talk to me' I whisper in his ear. He finally moves and I feel his arms wrap around me.

Gheuleh, I am conflicted.' Leave it to Papa to use big words. 'What I witnessed out there...um, ahh, um' he stammers. Still holding him I say, 'Spit it out Forge.' He chuckles and leans back so he can look at me. 'This is hard for me,' he admits, 'I just met you and I am so intrigued by you. Watching you with Mike after he hit you, until you knew he was ok, nothing else mattered. Your focus was as if he was the only person there.'

'It was fucking hot...Um are you, he stammers,....have you.... um, ever been a Dom?' I can see he is worried about what my answer will be but I am also sure he could feel the energy in my body change. I pause and choose my words carefully, 'I have read a lot of books with it in them and I am not going to lie, I have thought quite a bit about it. Unfortunately, Shawn's idea of kinky, isn't even on the barely vanilla scale.' My head is spinning. Partially from the shots of Fireball but mostly because I think Papa is hitting on me. 

His eyes seem to light up when he hears that I have thought about it. Relaxing his embrace, he reaches for my hands. Grasping them to his chest. 'My wife is the same. I try to spice it up and she wants nothing to do with it.' I have to restrain myself from raising my eyebrow and giving him the 'where the hell are you going with this' look. 

He continues, 'Would you be interested in doing a scene with me? That's if your husband would let you do a scene with me? I have had this discussion with my wife and she knows that I love her but that I really need more sexually.' He continues as I am just about passing out from the blood rushing to my sex, 'She agrees that I need a Mistress as she is not assertive enough...nor does she enjoy it. She loves me enough to give me her approval to look for one' 

Holy shit! She has given him her approval of him finding a Mistress and that person is ME! Completely turned on, I bite my lip in an effort to think and form cohesive sentences. Smiling I say, 'Oh boy, that is not what I thought you were going to tell me. I give him a wink.' A shiver goes through him and his eyes light up. 

Knowing that I could grant his request and never have to do more than both Shawn or I have done to someone, while the other one watched. I respond, 'As I have almost had had this exact conversation with my husband, for now here is what we are going to do.' My grin is a cross between seductive and slightly deranged.

Chapter 10

Feeling empowered, I pull my hands away from him and step back from him. 'On your knees slave.' His head snaps up, his eyes are wide and almost shocked. He immeadiatly drops to his knees. 'Yes Mistress' escapes his lips in a gasp. I reach out and put a finger under his chin. Running my thumb roughly over his beautiful lips, my other hand grabs a handful of hair, leaning in I say 'The rules of this game today are that you are not to touch me. If you do, I will stop and our game will be finished. Once we are done here, you will go and get ready for the show as usual.'

'After the show, you will have a conversation with my husband and ask him for his permission for me to be your mistress. You must act like I have no knowledge of your request. Do you understand?.' He nods his head yes but doesn't say anything. I tug on his hair, 'I couldn't hear that.' Closing his eyes, he inhales deeply, 'yes, Mistress. Sorry Mistress.' I continue with my interrogation, 'if he agrees to let me do this, I will also need to also hear you ask you wife. Not that I don't trust you but I need to hear her answer for myself.' 

He quickly replies, 'yes Mistress, I understand and will do what you ask.' I release my hands from his body, 'Stand, my pet.' Quickly he rises. Now standing in front of me, looking down at the floor. 'Arms up and turn around.' He turns around and does as I ask. Grabbing the hem of his shirt, I pull it up over his head. As I do, I allow my nails to slowly graze across his skin. I hear him inhale and a quiet moan escape his lips. I reach up and lower his arms, making sure to allow my lips to graze the back of his neck. Gently, biting him right where his neck and shoulder meet.

Again, he quietly moans while goose bumps spread across his body. It is a good thing that the techs were now running through the various sound checks. The sound from sharply slapping his ass not only made a loud noise but he also let out a loud moan. The sound he made was better than any of the growls he makes on stage.

Gently, running my hand over the area where I had just spanked, I whispered into his ear, 'I bet your ass looks fabulous when it is the nice shade of pink from a good spanking.' I slowly wrap my tongue around his earlobe and draw it into my mouth. Bringing it between my teeth, I bite it. As I do, I smack his ass again. His breathing starts to change. Lustfully I growl, 'You are so handsome. Do you know how many times I have fantasized about doing this to you?' I rake my nails down his back while reaching around and pinching his taunt little nipples. Again he moans but I continue. Moving my attention to the other side of his body, I lick his shoulder blade up to the base of his neck. Noticing him shiver, I whisper in his ear, 'Hmmm, you liked that didn't you?' 

A very small but urgent voice escapes his lips, 'yes, Mistress'. I am positive he is biting his lip. With my lips close to his neck, I smile and kiss him gently. I watch as the goose bumps rise over his body again. Knowing that we don't have a lot of time, I reach down and with one hand, squeeze his ass while the other hand reaches out to the bulge in his pants. 'Mmmmm, someone is happy to see me.' 

Gently stroking his massive cock through his pants, he leans into me and stifles a moan. 'Does my pet want to cum?' I feel him twitch and somehow become even harder. 'Yes Mistress, I would very much like to cum.' His breathing is now uneven and ragged. I smile knowing that I am the reason for this. My hands move up his body and unbuckle his jeans, reaching down I, ever so slowly, pull his zipper down and allow his cock to spring free of its cage. I continue to touch him, moving my hands up his stomach and on to his chest. Pinching his nipples, I say 'you may touch yourself.' Like a man on a mission, his hands shoot down to his throbbing cock and he begins to furiously stroke it. 

'Mistress, may I please cum?' I pause a second to let him start to worry. Squeezing his nipples harder than the past times, I bite his neck and say 'Yes, my Special Ghoul.' Violently, he shakes and releases a toe curling, hair on the back of your neck, raising moan. I watch him come undone and spill his seed all over the curtain in front of him.

My arms still wrapped around his chest, I hold him tight until he stills and his breathing returns to normal. Kissing his neck again I say grinning from ear to ear, 'Well, that was fun' He leans back into me and turns his head so he can see me. 'It was everything I had wished for and more. Tonight, I wished upon a star before coming in the building and my wish came true. I have been waiting for you. My Gheluh. Raising my hand to his lips, he kisses my knuckles and then leans back to kiss my neck. This time it is me who moans. 

We stand together for what seems like an eternity. No words needed. I release my arms and lean down to grab his shirt. He turns around now facing me, he is so beautiful. I hate to break the mood. 'You, my Special Ghoul, have a show to get ready for.' Looking at me, his eyes have turned a lovely shade of light green, 'Yes, my Gheuleh.' Breaking into a smile, he caresses my cheek. 'I have been waiting for you for so long and I am so happy now that I found you.' My heart skips a beat or two. 

Smiling, 'I am too.' I run my hand down his chest. Then reaching down I pick up the empty shot glasses. Still smiling, I step out of the curtained area, an extra bounce in my step, I walk towards the backstage area. 'Holy shit, I have two beautiful men in my heart.' I think to myself and smile. 

Chapter 11

Stepping back into reality, I hand Fire the empty glasses. 'I take it you found him,' he asks with a mischievous tone. I turn 40 shades of red and reply, 'I did and we had a great conversation.' Tilting his head, I can see his grin, 'yeah, I bet you did.' I pretend to be offended, which causes him to bust out laughing. 

The Ghoul leans closer and whispers in my ear, 'You will be good for him as he needs some discipline.' the Ghoul says in his oh so British accent. Now, I am the one tilting my head. Fire continues, 'when you are stuck on a tour bus for a lot of hours, you tend to learn about your mates. He told me about him and his wife and that he was looking for you.' 

This was all so surreal. 'Does the whole band know?' I question. Shaking his head no, he replies 'Nope and they don't have to ever know.' Reaching out to put his arm around my shoulders he gives me a squeeze. 'You and he are just two people who hit it off and quickly became great friends.' All I think at that moment is 'yep, he's keeper.' 

Lilly comes bounding up and gives Fire a hug. He looks down and asks, 'What was that for?' She smiles and replies, 'I am happy.' She is so fucking adorable! Grabbing my hand she says 'Shawn says you know how to braid. Would you braid my hair?' I nod yes as she starts pulling me towards the dressing room. Before we knock, I ask her, 'Where is Shawn?' She replies, 'Oh he is on the bus playing video games with the other Ghouls.' I look over my shoulder and smile at Fire. Waving back I hear him say 'Toodels.'

Lilly drags me to the door. She knocks on the door and doesn't wait for Papa's answer. Opening the door I see he has just got out of the shower and is standing, in the open part of the dressing area, wearing a towel. Suddenly shy, I look down. I am positive I am bright red. Out of the corner of my eye I see him turn around and purposely let the towel fall. On his glorious ass is my pink hand print. An 'oh!' escapes my lips. Watching my response in the mirror in front of him, satisfied with my response, he smiles and picks up the towel continuing into the dressing room humming to himself.

Lilly grabs a brush off the counter and hands it to me. 'ready?' She asks as she sits down on the chair. 'Yup.' I answer and begin brushing her hair. Because I am out of practice, I slowly start braiding her hair and pick up speed as I go. Halfway through the first side, Shawn knocks as he is opening the door. 'Oh there you are.' He says. Continuing to braid, I respond with, 'Yeah, once I found Papa, we ended up having a long chat about people playing nice with each other.' He smiles but looks utterly confused.

Stepping out of the dressing room now wearing his mask and his first layer Papa joins the conversation, 'It was one of those fucked up exstiental convos too.' Shrugging Shawn says grinning, 'Sounds like I am happy I missed that one.' Now finished braiding the first half of Lilly's hair, I take a hair band off my wrist and tie the end of the braid. I look up to see Papa give me a sly wink.

'Eve, my dear, would you please give me a hand getting my robe on? I always get it stuck on my mask.' Papa asks. Sitting down, Shawn starts messing with Lilly's braid. Which shortly turns into Lilly having him in the palm of her hand and crawling into his lap. I laugh and pull Papa's robe off the hanger. Crunching it up, I put it over his head. Needing to reach around to his back to pull it down, he takes this as an opportunity to whisper in my ear. 'My Gheuleh.' And like that the butterflies are back. Smiling, I realize that I am completely smitten with both of these men. I can only hope the later conversation goes well as I will be devastated if it doesn't. 

Chapter 12

As she leans in to pull the back of my robe down, I whisper in her ear, 'my Gheuleh. I see her shutter a bit and break into a smile. I hope my conversation later tonight goes well. I just found her and the thought of losing her already pains me. 

Now fully dressed, I sit down in front of the mirrors. Digging into bag, I withdraw some pots of make up. Watching her walk back to finish braiding Lilly's hair, I see her lean down and kiss Shawn. I really enjoy his company and would like both of them to be part of my life. Some how too, I feel I love her as much as my wife. Pulling myself out of my thoughts, I see she is back to trying to braid Lilly's hair but Shawn is continuing to harass both of them. I smile and think to myself, 'My wife is going to love them and I am sure she will find him adorable.'

Hearing a knock on the door, I look to see our stage manager. '30 minutes to showtime. Do you need anything?" I look to the couch, 'I think I have everything I need right here, thank you.'

Chapter 13  
Sitting on the couch, I look up and see the stage manager enter. Pretending to not be paying attention to their conversation, I finish putting a hair tie on Lilly's second braid. Hearing what he just said, my inner me is doing cartwheels thinking about it. 'I have everything I need right here.' It replays in my mind and I smile.

I watch as he sits in front of the mirror, using a brush to apply his makeup. His hand steady as he dips the brush in the pot and then perfectly lines his eyes with black. Taking a white pencil, he fills in the area where his mask and lips meet. Pursing his lips to make sure they are satisfactorily covered. He stops to reach in his bag, fishing around, he finally pulls out a contact case. Just like his movements on stage, everything is methodical and marked with grace. Gently, he opens the case and withdraws its contents. Though he is looking down, I know he is putting in his contact. Looking up, he looks in the mirror, blinks a couple of times, winking at me as he sees I am watching him in the reflection. I smile. He is now completely Papa Emeritus III. 

'Lilly, are you going to stay up and watch the show or are you going to go to bed?' he asks. She has now crawled up into my lap. 'Daddy, I wanna watch but only if I can sit with Shawn and Eve.' she replies and rests her head on my shoulder. She is so stinking cute! 

Looking at us he says, 'Do you mind?' In unison we reply, 'Not at all.' All of us now grinning. 'Alright kiddo, where are your muffs?' I ask looking around the room and not seeing them. Lilly crawls off my lap and goes over to a road box that is sitting in the corner, 'I put them away so they wouldn't get broke.' I see her dad's eyes smiling. 

He stands and puts in his own ear monitors. I hear the opening hymn start and hear the crowd start to roar. 'Shall we?' he says to her grabbing her hand. Once outside the door he leans down and kisses her on the head, 'be good k?' He then motions to a roadie. 'We need 3 chairs for them,' pointing at us, 'over on the other side where they can see the best.' 

Shawn, who has been mostly quiet says, 'Thanks Papa. This has been fun. I kind of wish the night wouldn't have to end after the show is over.' Papa walks over, putting his hand on his shoulder, 'yes this has been fun and I agree, I don't really want it to end. You and I should have a chat after the show.' Looking over to me he winks and tussles Lilly's hair. With that he walks to enter the stage. 

The roadie hurries us over to the other side of the stage, as we pass the cloaked room, I smile and am very happy for the darkness as it hides my red face. Now on the other side of the stage, Fire sees us and approaches. 'Ready to rock the shit out of this?' We all nod in unison grinning from ear to ear. He runs on stage and starts cranking out Square Hammer. Taking our seats, I think to myself, 'well, he has the opportunity for the conversation set up for after the show.' Crossing my fingers, I say a little prayer to whomever might hear it. Letting a sigh out, I let myself get into the show. 

The band moves as a well oiled machine. Each person adding their little touches to the show. I am mesmerized. Though I am not in the front row, I can see everything and it is flipping amazing. I reach over and grab Shawn's hand, squeezing it while mouthing 'thank you.' He smiles back. Lilly is grinning from ear watching her dad move around the stage. She sees me looking at her and as if on queue, comes and climbs in my lap.

The band is now playing Genesis, Papa has come over to our side. He holds out his hand to me, I take it and realize he is pulling me onstage. 'You said I had a nice Waltz form' He shouts while putting a hand on my hip and starting to dance. Had I not been thinking, 'Fuck! He has read my social media posts,' I would have heard the crowd roar when we started dancing across the stage. Grinning from ear to ear, we went across the stage and back. I am pretty sure my feet were not touching the stage during it either. 

The end of the song approaches, I look over to see Shawn whistling and clapping just as hard as the audience was. Papa leans in, hugs me but doesn't let me go. Raising his microphone to his lips he says, 'ladies and gentlemen, give it up for my Gheuleh.' Again the crowd (and both Shawn and Lilly) go nuts. I bow and head back to the safety of my chair. 

Lilly, now in Shawn's lap, yells to us, 'That's what he calls Mommy too. He doesn't call anyone else but you and her that.' Inside my little me is screaming at the top of her lungs, 'HOLY SHIT!!!!' while jumping up and down, doing flips etc... I take a breath and try to calm down. Smiling to them, I put my arm around Shawn and give him a squeeze. He smiles and goes back to watching the show.

Soon enough, Monstrance Clock is upon us signaling the end of the show. Knowing what is coming shortly, a huge lump has formed in my throat. 'pLease let the rest of this night go well.' I pray to whomever is listening. The show ends and the house lights come up, we head back towards the dressing room and see Papa standing outside. 

Reaching out to Lilly he says 'Did you have fun?' She squeals 'Daddy I always have fun watching you and the Ghouls perform.' He hugs her, then leaning back he says, 'You know what the end of the show means? Yes, it is your bedtime.' Lilly looks at him, 'Could Eve tell me a bedtime story?' She turns to me with her big green eyes looking sleepy. 'I think I can do that.' I reply. Setting her down, Papa turns to Shawn, 'While they are off doing that, we can have a chat. Sound good to everyone?'

I just nod as there was no way I could get any words out. Shawn, not having a clue what their little chat will comprise says, 'Sounds good to me.' I take Lilly's hand, 'Come on munchkin one of us needs their jammies and a bedtime story.' With that we head off towards the tour bus.  
Chapter 14

Shawn and Papa enter the dressing room, where Papa heads over to the dressing area. 'Make yourself at home and help yourself to food and drink. I am going to take a quick shower.' He disappears into the shower area and Shawn heads to make a sandwich. Grabbing a beer he sits at the table, opens it and takes a long pull of it. Thinking to himself, 'today has been really went from a uber shitty day to a fucking great day. I never thought Eve's ability to hurt herself, would work to our benefit.' Now smiling he bites into his sandwich.

Shortly, Papa steps out of the dressing area, towel still wrapped around his head. He is wearing black jeans and a Night of the Living Dead T-shirt. Rubbing the towel over his head, he walks over to the food and also makes a sandwich. Grabbing a beer he sits across from Shawn. Throwing the towel towards the dressing room he starts, 'so what did you think of the show?' Shawn takes a drink of his beer, 'Man I didn't really know what to expect tonight but I can completely see why, my wife is totally into you guys. You fucking rock!' Smiling, he continues 'I also loved watching you pull Eve on stage too.' They both laugh.

Papa takes a deep breath 'How long have you two been married?' Shawn replies, 'almost 14 years. The sad part of this is that of our friends, we are the only ones still married. How about you?' Papa finishes chewing, 'I totally understand that. My wife, Heidi and i have been married for 12 years. Like you, we are the only one still together too.'

Papa continuts, 'Can I ask you something personal? Really personal.' Shawn replies, 'Yeah sure.' With a quizzical look now on his face. Papa finishes off his beer and gets up to get another one. Handing one to Shawn he starts, 'Who is the more kinky one in your relationship?' He sits back down, opens his beer and waits for his answer.

'Definitely her. I have actually told her that I sometimes feel like I am holding her back sexually. Why do you ask?' Shawn replies and then takes a drink. Papa laughs, 'I swear i have had the exact opposite conversation with my Heidi. Kink is not her thing either.' Both laugh and Papa continues talking. 'Though I wish we had met under different circumstances, I am very happy I had this opportunity.'

'I have to be honest, I was hella irritated when I was asked to see if i could get Eve to come backstage. I guess the fates had something else planned as I am intrigued by your wife.' Shawn responds, 'Yeah she is pretty fucking amazing.' 

'Has she ever tried to get you to do anything BDSM-ish?' Papa inquires. Grinning Shawn replies, 'yeah, I came home from work one day to find a note on the door with instructions to take a shower and then come to the bedroom. She also left a flogger hanging with it. I showered and walked into the bedroom to find her dressed as a catholic school girl, with a very short skirt. She was also bent over pretending to pick something off the floor.' Continuing, 'It was hot but just not my thing.' 

'Dude, I would have be in heaven if my wife did something like that.' Papa chuckles. 'You ever thought of maybe letting her do a scene with someone else? After watching her arrange getting punched, the actual event and most importantly, her concern for the guy who did the punching, I think she would be a great Dominatrix.' Shawn, now rubbing his chin, 'I have actually told her to go find someone else. Are you asking what I think you are asking me?' 

Papa responds, 'Yeah, I guess I am. You haven't got up to beat the shit out of me yet, so please hear me out. My wife has already given my her approval to find a Dom. Your Eve, would be perfect for me and I think my wife would also be totally into you too. She has always had a thing for guys meatier than my skinny ass. All of us would benefit. You and Heidi one the tame side and Eve and I on the wilder side.' Shawn sits with his head tilted listening as Papa continues. 'You might like watching too. Maybe it could add a bit of spice to both of our marriages.' 

Shawn replies, 'I am listening. Papa thinks to himself, well, that is a good sign, before continuing to speak. 'I could fly both of you to Sweden. If you are ok with it, you can stay at our house. If not, I will put you up in a hotel. Then you can both meet Heidi. If your are into each other great. If not, no biggie you get a free vacation. What do you think?'

Unknowingly nodding yes, Shawn responds, 'I suppose we could try it. It would also depend on what Eve says too. Plus, neither of us has a passport and I don't have a clue about international travel.' Thinking to himself, well that's a start. Papa continues, 'That's not an issue as I can help with that.' 

'I think I need another beer.' Shawn says getting up, 'so does this mean you want to dominate her or have her do it to you?' Chuckling Papa responds, 'I like being told what to do and if that should happen to involve whips, chains and other stuff, even better.' Raising his beer to toast Shawn says, 'She would fucking love that. Alright, I am in. Let's give it a shot.' 

chapter 15

Leading me to the bus, Lilly happily hums songs from tonight's show. Passing by the, now out of costume, Ghouls, she introduces each one to me and also informs them that I am going to tuck her in and tell her a bedtime story. They are all so gentle with her, bending down to her level to give her a hug and a kiss good night. It is really something to see. Ben reaches out and squeezes my arm while giving me a wink. I smile and note that the female fans waiting nearby also seem to be enjoying it too. Many 'awws' and 'that is so adorable' could be heard along with a few, 'hey, that's the girl Papa was dancing with.' 

Once we had made it through the line of Ghouls, she turns to the crowd and says, 'Goodnight everyone.' They all wave back and a lot tell her goodnight. Smiling, we start into the bus. Once aboard she heads to the back of the bus. Passing a living room area, kitchen, and bunks on either side of the hall, we get to a small room with a bigger bed. 'This is mine and Daddy's room.'

She goes over to the closet and pulls out her pajamas. Setting them on the bed she asks for help getting undressed and redressed. Once she is in her pj's, she folds her clothes and puts them in a laundry basket in the closet. 'Come on. Time to wash your face and brush your teeth.' I tell her and she heads to the bathroom. Returning smelling minty fresh, she climbs into bed. I pull the blanket up and ask her what kind of story she would like.

Once it is decided, I lie down next to her and I start her dragon-princess fairytale. Soon she is softly snoring and sound asleep. I lie there on Papa's side of the bed, I can smell him on the pillow. Lying down and inhaling deeply, I wonder how Shawn and Papa's conversation is going. Soon I am also drifting off to sleep. Lilly rolls over and wraps her small arm over my belly and I am content.

Chapter 16

Outside of the venue, Papa introduces Shawn to the Ghouls and then they head to the line of waiting fans. Shawn tagging along watching. They all take time to talk to each fan, signing stuff and giving them all hugs. One person asks Papa who the girl he danced with was. He responds with, she is his wife, pointing to Shawn, and My Gheuleh. Shawn smiles and nods to Papa.

Once through the line of fans, they all start heading for the busses. The band in one and the other for the crew. On board, they all try to be quiet knowing that Lilly is most likely sleeping. Papa and Shawn head to the back of the bus and Papa opens the bedroom door. Seeing Eve and Lilly sound asleep, he motions to Shawn to be quiet and steps aside to let him in. Motioning to the Ghouls, he tells then to come back to the bedroom.

They all move to the back of the bus, where an 'aww' escapes most of their lips. Now standing there all smiling, the phones start coming out. Suddenly, that picture is in a bunch of social media posts as well as a text message to Papa's wife. The message read, 'Love, I have found her for us.' Smiling as he hits send, then snaps a quick picture of Shawn. He types 'and him for us too. I love you my Guehleh.' Hitting send again, he motions everyone out of the room and closes the door. 

In the front of the bus Shawn starts, 'I suppose I should wake her up so you all can get on the road to your next show.' Papa responds, 'Nope, let them sleep. We just happen to have a tow dolly. Don't ask....Jimmy, our driver, just needs your vehicle. We can pull it behind and drive you back to St. Paul.' Shawn nods, 'Ok but are you sure it's ok? I don't want us to hold you up,'

Fire steps up, 'Nope, no trouble we also have a down day tomorrow so we are heading that way anyway. Welcome to the family bro.' He reaches out to shake Shawn's hand.' Knowing who his comment was really meant for, he winks at Papa, who turns a nice shade of crimson. 'Ok I'll go get our truck.' Shawn heads for the door with Jimmy, the driver, following. 

Chapter 17

Slowly waking up, I look around wondering where I am. Feeling Lilly's arm finally fills in the blank. I also realize we are moving and I am completely confused again. Gently getting up, I move to not wake her and head to the door. Quietly opening it I am pleased to see Shawn and Papa sitting on the couch talking. I also am quite aware of the snores coming from both sides of the aisle. Knowing that they are coming from sleeping Ghouls, I quietly pass them and go sit between Papa and Shawn.

Seeing me they both smile. 'Have a nice nap?' Shawn asks grinning. 'I guess I must have told a damn good bedtime story.' I reply with a chuckle. Continuing, 'I am, however, completely confused. Where is the truck?' Now laughing Papa hands Shawn $20 bucks, 'You called it.' Looking between them, both are laughing, I am positive I missed something.

'Your truck is behind the bus. We happened to have a tow dolly.....Don''t ask why.' Papa explained. 'It also gave Shawn and I time to talk and get to know each other. I already asked for Shawn's approval to ask you something. I think you would make a hell of a dominatrix. Would you be willing to try a scene with me?' I try to act completely shocked but inside I am running around squeeing. 

Shawn now starts to speak, 'I think it sounds like a great idea....of course you have to agree too.' Holding my hand he continues, 'I know I am a very boring lover and I know that holds you back sexually. I also love you and trust you. pLus, I know where you come home to sleep.' 

'It also sounds like Papa's wife and I might hit it off too. she also likes plain old vanilla.' He winks before reaching out to kiss me. Papa clears his throat, 'so, are you up for a trip to Sweden to try it? I am paying so don't worry about money.' Swallowing hard, I find my words, 'Ok, I guess we can try it.' I respond still in shock that Shawn agreed to it. Smiling I lean back into the couch feeling two sets of arms encircling me. Papa whispers, 'Thank you, My Gheuleh,' and kisses me.


End file.
